O Beijo
by animearts
Summary: [CONCURSO NACIONAL DE FICS 2006] Participante Isabella Bechara de Lamounier Barbosa


**Disclaimer: Naruto e Cia não me pertencem e sim a Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Nome: Isabella Bechara de Lamounier Barbosa**

**Idade: 15 anos**

**Email: Bella Lamounier**

**Estado: Minas Gerais**

**Categoria da Fic: Short Fic**

**Sites: http/ – página de fics**

**http/bellalamounier. livejournal**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Rating: T**

**Sinopse da fic: Sakura não sabia o tamanho da encrenca em que se metera ao aceitar a aposta de Naruto até precisar lidar com as conseqüências. Afinal, uma aposta que envolva o dobe, a kunoichi e um beijo roubado de Sasuke só poderia significar problema.SasuSaku**

**O Beijo**

_**Uma fic para Yami no Goddess**_

**By Bella Lamounier**

Mais uma tarde ensolarada se alojara sobre a vila de Konoha, iluminando as ruas movimentadas com os últimos raios de sol de um agradável dia de primavera, onde encontramos dois amigos cansados de tanto treinar entrando no estabelecimento Ichiraku para comer um tão merecido ramen.

De dentro do restaurante podia-se identificar a voz de uma conhecida médica-nin que, entre uma porção de macarrão e outra, parecia desabafar, inconformada com um antigo problema.

Concentrado no menu já previamente decorado por freqüentar aquele lugar por anos a fio, Naruto filosofava sobre uma importante questão: _Carne ou frango? Talvez os dois... Primeiro um, depois o outro... Sim, isso mesmo._

"É um absurdo, Naruto! Eu me esforço tanto e o Sasuke-kun nem me dá atenção!" A jovem de dezessete anos suspirava enquanto colocava seus hashis sobre a tigela de ramen e pedia mais uma xícara de chá à garçonete.

Naruto suspirou. Ele já devia estar acostumado com aquilo, já que todo fim de treino era a mesma coisa. Será que um dia aquela chateação chegaria ao fim?

"Esquece o Sasuke-teme... Ele é muito chato." Naruto respondeu sem dar muita importância à lamentação diária da kunoichi. Estava morrendo de fome... Como queria uma tigela de ramen! Não, não. As duas que ele havia escolhido há pouco... Ou talvez mais algumas... Trazidas em uma bandeja de ouro... Trazidas pela Hinata-chan... Opa! Isso o lembrava... Tinha que visitar Hinata pro jantar.

Enquanto Naruto ruborizava ao imaginar a kunoichi de olhos perolados lhe trazendo tigelas e tigelas de ramen, Sakura continuava perdida em seus devaneios com o vingador do clã Uchiha.

"Ahhh, um dia eu faço ele me notar! Aí ele vai ver o que está perdendo!" _Grawr! Pega ele, tigresa! _Gritou Inner Sakura, empolgada.

O 'fala-fala' de Sakura tirou o shinobi de seus devaneios. Ele coçou a cabeça de leve com uma expressão inconformada que foi substituída aos poucos por outra extremamente marota. Naruto sorriu e estreitou os olhos, crente de ter tido uma idéia perfeita para resolver o problema de Sakura e Sasuke... E que certamente pouparia seus pobres ouvidos.

Soltando uma risadinha irônica, conseguiu chamar a atenção da jovem médica-nin que parou de se lamentar ao ouvir o deboche do companheiro de equipe.

"Ora, Sakura... Você é só papo e nada de ação, mesmo. Duvido que tome uma atitude!" Ele exclamou, capturando a atenção da kunoichi, que até agora ignorara todos os seus comentários.

"Isso não é verdade! Vou fazer você engolir suas palavras, seu baka!" Ela rebateu, ainda sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Estreitou o olhar assassino para o shinobi, que engoliu seco.

Naruto estava assustado - quando ele aprenderia que provocar Sakura era nocivo para sua saúde? Quando a surra parecia algo inevitável, o ninja hiper ativo teve uma idéia que poderia livrá-lo de ter que passar no hospital e ouvir um novo sermão da Quinta.

"Ah, é? Prove então que é capaz de fazer alguma coisa... Eu te desafio..." Fez um leve suspense e Sakura, prestes a desferir um golpe certeiro no rapaz, se deteve."Eu te desafio... A roubar um beijo do Sasuke-teme!"

"Naniiii?" Sakura quase caiu para trás, arregalando os olhos. Sem perceber que a artimanha do loiro havia funcionado como o previsto, a mente da garota foi tomada por um turbilhão de perguntas: "Como assim, roubar um beijo? Será que você perdeu o pouco juízo que tinha, Naruto-baka?" A única coisa que vinha à sua mente era que Sasuke cortaria sua garganta antes de permitir que ela tocasse seus lábios nos dele.

Mas... Um desafio é sempre um desafio, não é? Então, voltando de seus devaneios, Sakura retomou sua determinação e resolveu aceitar o desafio do colega.

"Desafio aceito! Você vai ver só o que é bom pra tosse, Naruto!" Ela respondeu, começando a comer o ramen que acabara de chegar – e, embora tivesse a sensação de ter feito uma grande besteira, já começava a pensar o que faria quando tivesse uma oportunidade de cumprir o desafio proposto.

Por sua vez, o ninja hiper ativo parecia satisfeito: não é que ele resolvera todos os problemas de uma só vez? E o melhor é que encontrara a solução para tudo sem levar ao menos um cascudo da Haruno.

_Hehehehe... Minha parte está feita. Agora é com eles... _Naruto pensou, engolindo seu ramen como louco e chamando o garçom para pedir outro.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Konoha foi brindada com uma ensolarada manhã e, aparentemente, a sorte estava ao lado de Sakura: logo cedo, a Hokage havia recebido algumas solicitações, separando algumas delas para o time Sete.

O trio de adolescentes ouviu a contragosto a missão que lhes fora designada, uma missão de categoria D nada agradável: Limpar o dojo da academia de ninjas.

Como sempre, Kakashi coçava a cabeça ao observar o loiro reclamar com Tsunade-hime sobre quão decepcionante era aquele tipo de missão, Sasuke soltar um 'humph' e engolir um resmungo e Sakura...

Espere... Sakura não havia sequer aberto a boca, mas estava concentrada em um ponto no chão enquanto batia o dedo indicador de leve nos lábios.

_No mínimo muito estranho_, pensou enquanto pegava Naruto pelo colarinho e se retirava com seu time da sala da Godaime – antes que a mesma causasse um desfalque no time Sete.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

De dentro do dojo, há cerca de meia hora, era possível ouvir a voz aguda de Naruto que vez por outra reclamava o quanto estava odiando aquela missão, seguido da voz seca de Sasuke ordenando que ele se calasse.

Alheia à troca de gentilezas de seus companheiros de equipe, Sakura segurava a vassoura, pensativa, refletindo sobre como arranjar uma oportunidade para o seu primeiro bote.

_Não é uma tarefa difícil... _Varrendo distraidamente o chão, a garota correu os olhos para sua verdadeira missão: Beijar Sasuke, independente do que pudesse vir a acontecer.

Ainda atento ao comportamento incomum de sua aluna, Kakashi fingia ler o Icha Icha Paradise, tentando descobrir o que se passava por ali. Sim, porque Sakura não era a única pessoa agindo estranhamente naquele lugar: Além da jovem apresentar-se excessivamente séria para uma missão tão maçante, Naruto estampava em seu rosto um sorriso maroto na face entre uma troca de farpas e outra com Sasuke.

Conhecendo os alunos como somente ele conhecia, Kakashi era capaz de apostar o seu livro que Naruto sabia exatamente o que se passava com a kunoichi de cabelos rosados ou que tinha alguma parcela de culpa no comportamento estranho dela.

Após um bom tempo tentando maquinar um plano, Sakura teve uma idéia e resolveu pô-la em prática imediatamente, procurando Sasuke com o olhar.

O rapaz não estava muito longe dela e, com o semblante entediado, passava um pano úmido nas armas penduradas em uma parede.

Perfeito.

Lentamente, Sakura aproximou-se varrendo o chão com vontade, levantando intencionalmente o máximo de poeira possível para em seguida tossir como louca.

Isso, claro, atraiu a atenção do time. Kakashi ainda disfarçava por trás do livro erótico e Naruto fingia estar entretido em passar o pano no chão, ambos observando a interação que se seguiu.

Sasuke, irritado com a barulheira repentina próxima a ele, direcionou o olhar de poucos amigos para a menina que reclamava com uma voz chorosa que algo caíra em seu olho.

"Pare de choramingar, Sakura. Se você ficar quieta eu tiro esse cisco do seu olho." Disse enquanto se aproximava da garota. Soltando um suspiro aborrecido, pensou no que fizera para merecer aquilo - como se aquela missão já não fosse irritante o suficiente para o seu gosto.

E sem que eles percebessem, uma pequena platéia observava atentamente o shinobi de cabelos negros se aproximar para examinar o orbe esmeralda.

Kakashi agora observava a cena na maior cara de pau, abaixando o livro e direcionando toda sua atenção ao casal para ver onde aquilo terminaria. Quer dizer, ele já imaginava onde deveria terminar, já que o velho truque da sujeira no olho era antigo e bastante usado no Icha Icha Paradise.

A dúvida do jounin na verdade era outra: O que será que Sakura pretendia ao usar tal truque em Sasuke... E ele, por sua vez, se fosse tão esperto quanto costumava se gabar, conseguiria se safar de uma artimanha tão manjada?

A kunoichi se encontrava alheia ao público atento e focava todas suas forças em sua cruzada pessoal. Pacientemente, manteve o rosto inclinado para baixo, esperando que Sasuke se aproximasse o suficiente para que ela pudesse dar o bote.

A idéia era que ele fosse pego de guarda baixa e dessa forma não tivesse tempo de reagir. Talvez, posteriormente Sakura pudesse alegar insanidade temporária ou algo do tipo, mas ela estava evitando pensar nisso ou perderia a coragem. Quando o rapaz estava próximo o suficiente, a kunoichi sentiu o coração bater forte.

_É agora ou nunca_, pensou, erguendo o rosto subitamente, com a intenção de fazer os lábios dele se encontrassem com os dela.

Mas nem tudo pode ser perfeito... E num pequeno golpe de azar, a kunoichi calculou mal o ângulo a ser usado, o que fez com que suas testas se encontrassem em um choque doloroso.

"Itai!" Sakura gritou, massageando a testa dolorida. _Menina baka! Menina estúpida! Como pôde perder esta chance? Como? _Inner Sakura exclamava, indignada.

A kunoichi não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre a oportunidade desperdiçada ou para lamentar a dor que fazia sua cabeça latejar de uma forma insuportável, pois poucos segundos depois uma voz fria e conhecida a tirou de seus devaneios.

"Sakura." Com a expressão nada amigável, Sasuke assistiu a garota elevar o rosto com os olhos verdes arregalados e, concluindo que ela não diria nada, continuou: "Esse incidente deplorável tem uma explicação plausível ou você simplesmente enlouqueceu de vez?"

"Nãããooo, Sasuke-kun! Sabe o que é?" Constrangida, Sakura sacudia as mãos nervosamente, enquanto procurava uma boa desculpa para sair daquela saia justa."É que... Eu vi um besouro bem ali... Oh ele já foi embora e..." Ela começou a tagarelar, mas calou-se quando ele levantou a mão.

"Não importa... Apenas... Limpe." Sasuke falou, entregando a ela a vassoura que derrubara e retirando-se para continuar a limpar as armas, resmungando baixo enquanto passava a mão na testa dolorida.

_Droga... Plano Um falhou. _Ela praguejou internamente enquanto continuava a varrer o restante do dojo.

Enquanto isso, Kakashi havia deixado o Icha Icha Paradise cair no chão e tinha uma enorme gota na cabeça. Já Naruto se vira obrigado a sair do dojo para poder rolar de rir sem levantar suspeitas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O restante da semana passou sem grandes novidades nem oportunidades para que Sakura colocasse seu plano em ação – na verdade, a segunda chance só apareceu cerca de uma semana depois em uma missão categoria C: dessa vez eles deveriam levar um pergaminho secreto até o Kazekage na vila da Areia.

A viagem ate o País do Vento ocorreu dentro de certa normalidade e Kakashi lia o livro enquanto ouvia as usuais discussões entre os dois rapazes do grupo, novamente atento à jovem Haruno que parecia estar levando uma mochila mais cheia que o normal.

_Tenho a sensação de que algo interessante deve acontecer nessa viagem_. Pensou enquanto voltava a ler uma parte altamente educativa do livro.

Após uma longa caminhada, finalmente o sol se pôs e Kakashi escolheu um lugar onde eles pudessem acampar para passar a noite e descansar.

Tão logo o time Sete começou a montar o acampamento, Sakura se prontificou alegremente a fazer o jantar. Ate ali, nada de mais, já que ela costumava fazer essa gentileza e assim evitar a dieta forçada de ramen que Naruto lhes impunha quando ficava responsável pelos mantimentos do grupo.

Naruto ficou responsável por pegar alguns gravetos para fazer a fogueira enquanto Sasuke ajudava Kakashi a montar as barracas. Enquanto isso, Sakura retirava alguns suprimentos da mochila que trouxera.

Tão logo Naruto lhe entregou os gravetos, a adolescente acendeu uma pequena fogueira e começou a preparar o prato escolhido... Curry. Uma mistura cremosa com legumes e carne. Perfeito para o plano.

O cheiro picante do curry tomou conta da floresta e, por mais de uma vez, Sakura teve que ameaçar a integridade física de Naruto para que ele saísse de perto da panela ate que o jantar estivesse pronto.

Após algum tempo, finalmente o curry estava pronto e os shinobis se reuniram para jantar.

Prestativa, Sakura passou a servir nas tigelas e entregar a cada um. Guloso, Naruto agradeceu e começou a se deliciar com a iguaria para em seguida descobrir o quão apimentado estava o curry, bebendo um copo cheio de água para refrescar a boca.

Kakashi agradeceu e ficou atento à kunoichi que servira outro prato e se dirigia ao jovem Uchiha. Qual não foi a surpresa do Sensei quando reparou que a aluna teatralmente forjou um acidente inesperado?

Sakura tropeçou em uma pedra de propósito e, em um movimento rápido, soltou a tigela de curry que fez uma volta no ar e aterrissou... No colo de Sasuke.

"Itai! Quente! Quente!" O moreno gritou de reflexo e em um pulo se pôs de pé, fazendo com que a tigela fosse ao chão, se partindo em vários pedaços. Sasuke estava tão concentrado na dor da queimadura que nem notou a sobrancelha arqueada de Kakashi, a risada reprimida de Naruto ou muito menos a delicada mão de Sakura que, segurando um pano que tirara da mochila, se aproximava dele rapidamente.

_Agora vai dar certo_. A kunoichi pensou, enquanto Inner Sakura gritava 'É isso ai! Agarra ele!'

Quando Sasuke deu por si, Sakura já estava praticamente em cima dele, passando o pano em uma parte muito sensível do corpo masculino – em especial para jovens com os hormônios a todo vapor e cheios de energia como eles.

"Calma, Sasuke-kun! Deixa que eu limpo pra você." Com a cara mais inocente do mundo, Sakura passou o pano na coxa interna de Sasuke, aproximando o corpo do dele. Os olhos do shinobi se arregalaram cinco vezes o tamanho normal quando os dedos delicados tocaram-no sobre a calça, tão proximamente de partes sensíveis, trazendo sensações pouco indicadas a se sentir por uma companheira de equipe. O rapaz sentiu o rosto aquecer involuntariamente e se afastou em um pulo, não acreditando que a companheira não percebesse o quanto aquela proximidade havia mexido com ele.

Durante o silêncio de alguns segundos que pareciam ter durado uma eternidade, Kakashi e Naruto assistiam tudo com a tigela de curry em mãos e com a expectativa de quem assistia o último capítulo da novela ou a batida de um pênalti na final da Copa do Mundo.

Sakura parecia decepcionada por Sasuke recusar sua oferta de ajuda e já ia abrir a boca para protestar, mas o caçula dos Uchiha resolveu fazer uma fuga estratégica.

"Po-pode deixar! Tem um rio aqui perto. Eu me limpo sozinho." E com isso desapareceu correndo, deixando para trás uma nuvem de poeira.

Sakura suspirou, inconformada, enquanto assistia o shinobi sumir na escuridão noturna da floresta.

_Deu errado de novo... E agora? O que eu faço? _A kunoichi refletia, sem saber qual atitude tomar em seguida. Tinha planejado tudo, desde o prato a preparar até a presença do misterioso pano na mochila e a tentativa de auxílio. Por que não dava certo?

Inconformada, resolveu limpar a sujeira do jantar de Sasuke que estava espalhado pelo chão e servir-se também – afinal, depois de tanto trabalho, ela precisava repor as energias gastas, tendo seu trabalho interrompido pela voz aguda de Naruto.

"Nunca vi o Sasuke-teme gaguejar assim..." Naruto exclamou entre risadas, recebendo um olhar fulminante de Sakura e um curioso de Kakashi, que sabiamente tomou o cuidado de se afastar do aluno, pois, muito irritada, a kunoichi pegou a panela de curry fervente e a jogou em direção ao ninja hiper ativo de Konoha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alívio.

Foi essa a sensação do shinobi de orbes ônix ao ter a água gelada do rio em contato com o seu corpo quente – em vários sentidos e por motivos diferentes. Mais do que aliviar a sensação de ardor causado pelo curry quente, o banho frio serviria para acalmar os hormônios que pareciam ter entrado em ebulição assim que a mão delicada de Sakura o tocara.

A mão macia... O sorriso inocente... O perfume de flores de cerejeira tão próximo dele a ponto de fazê-lo perder a cabeça. Assim que percebeu para onde caminhavam seus pensamentos, Sasuke submergiu completamente, voltando para a superfície com os cabelos negros encharcados pela água gelada.

"Droga... Acho que sou eu que estou enlouquecendo agora. Não posso sentir esse tipo de coisa pela Sakura. É suicídio!" Ele se repreendeu, voltando seus pensamentos para o comportamento estranho da colega nos últimos dias. O que teria dado nela?

Sasuke suspirou e resolveu sair do rio, afinal ele não poderia fugir do time para sempre. Assim que se pôs de pé um vento gelado soprou, lhe proporcionando um arrepio.

Seria apenas coincidência ou um mau presságio? Por via das dúvidas, talvez fosse melhor ele dar atenção àquela cisma incômoda.

_Não importa o que tenha dado nela... _Sasuke concluiu por fim. _Preciso tomar cuidado. Algo me diz que isso só vai piorar daqui para frente. _E com isso tentou relaxar e manter seus pensamentos bem longe da kunoichi de cabelos rosados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, os shinobis chegaram à vila oculta da Areia e cumpriram sua missão com sucesso. Após conversarem com seus amigos e aliados, o grupo se reabasteceu com mantimentos e começaram a longa jornada de volta para Konoha.

O retorno ao lar foi inusitadamente silencioso, já que cada um dos presentes tinha seus próprios enigmas para decifrar:

Mais sério que o habitual, Sasuke pensava e descartava várias teorias a respeito do comportamento estranho de Sakura e pelo o que mais teria que passar até resolver o enigma.

Com o maroto sorriso de raposa estampado no rosto, Naruto imaginava cenas mirabolantes onde Sakura acabava por envergonhar Sasuke de diversas maneiras diferentes.

Enquanto isso, completamente alheia ao mundo exterior, Sakura segurava as alças da mochila com o olhar perdido em algum ponto invisível no chão enquanto ela e Inner Sakura formulavam novas táticas de abordagem.

E um pouco afastado do grupo, um curioso Jounin de cabelos prateados observava atentamente o comportamento inusitado de cada um de seus alunos, dedicando uma atenção especial para a jovem Haruno – algo lhe dizia que a chave que desvendaria as atitudes estranhas do grupo estava ligada a ela.

Neste exato momento, Kakashi observou a garota ajeitar a mochila nas costas em um pequeno tranco, fazendo com que um livrinho com uma capa rosada enfeitada de corações caísse no chão.

Como Sasuke e Naruto estavam mais à frente, não viram o caderno cair, assim como Sakura que ainda estava compenetrada nos seus planos maquiavélicos.

Discretamente, Kakashi continuou a caminhar como se não tivesse acontecido nada e agachou-se de leve para pegar o livro de aparência estranha. Ao analisar o objeto, notou que era um caderno, onde na primeira folha era possível ler "Táticas de Aproximação do Plano Beijar Sasuke-kun".

O único olho exposto checou se os alunos continuavam a caminhar enquanto o shinobi habilmente tirava a capa do Icha Icha Paradise para colocar em volta de sua nova leitura interessante. Guardou o exemplar erótico e começou a ler sua nova aquisição.

Tática número 1: Truque da poeira nos olhos. _Falhado._

Tática número 2: Truque da comida quente na calça. _Falhado._

Tática número 3: Truque do beijo acidental no meio do treino. _Esperando oportunidade._

Surpreso, ora dirigia o olhar de peixe morto para o caderno, ora para a aluna de cabelos rosados. Quem diria que a jovem Sakura fosse tão criativa e organizada para esse tipo de coisa? Ele já sabia que ela era muito esperta, mas não imaginava que seria tão... Talentosa para esse tipo de emboscada também.

_Será que eu apanho se sugerir que ela escreva um volume de Icha Icha Paradise? _Ele refletiu com a mão no queixo. _Mas bem... Se ela quer oportunidade, eu vou lhe dar uma. _O sorriso sinistro em seus lábios com certeza atiçaria a desconfiança dos três adolescentes se não fosse a máscara tampando a parte inferior de seu rosto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Após a missão no país do Vento, o time Sete ganhou meio período de descanso para repor as energias, sendo combinado de se encontrarem após o almoço no campo de treinamento da academia.

Como sempre, Kakashi se atrasou e não conseguiu enganar os adolescentes com mais uma de suas desculpas esfarrapadas. Após ouvir a reclamação dos alunos, ele resolveu explicar o que eles fariam naquele dia.

"Vamos ver, vamos ver... O que eu tinha planejado para vocês fazerem mesmo?" Kakashi pensou alto, com a mão no queixo, provocando veias pulsantes nas testas dos três.

"Como? Você não se lembra do que tinha planejado para gente? Que tipo de sensei você é?" Naruto reclamou, visivelmente irritado.

"Já sei!", Kakashi exclamou, batendo o punho esquerdo na mão direita, "Naruto, você precisa treinar o controle do seu chakra. Por isso, vou fazer um treino especial com você."

Naruto estreitou o olhar e coçava a cabeça sem entender nada e, antes que pudesse recobrar o fôlego para recomeçar a reclamar, Kakashi continuou:

"Sasuke e Sakura vão treinar taijutsu porque temos que melhorar dois pontos falhos aqui: Sakura tem deixado a guarda aberta e por isso precisa aprender como evitar ser encurralada numa luta e Sasuke precisa aperfeiçoar sua velocidade. Alguma dúvida?"

_Mas isso é perfeito!_ Inner Sakura gritava, quase enlouquecendo a kunoichi, que pensava que aquele podia ser seu dia de sorte afinal.

Naruto mudou a expressão irritada para um meio sorriso de desapontamento, inconformado por não assistir novamente o rival ser constrangido pela kunoichi.

_Justo agora que estava começando a ficar interessante_. Praguejou mentalmente enquanto se recompunha, apoiando as mãos atrás da cabeça, focando seu olhar no jounin e aguardando impacientemente pelo próximo passo.

Inexplicavelmente, ninguém se pronunciou, nem mesmo Naruto.

"Muito, muito estranho", desconfiado, o jovem Uchiha deslizou seus orbes negros de um lado para o outro, ora focando o colega inquieto, ora focando o sensei com cara de paisagem.

_Kakashi inventa um treino ridículo desses e o dobe não solta nem um pio a respeito? Tem algo muito estranho nisso tudo..._ O rapaz fechou os olhos, tentando digerir a situação de uma forma racional. _E se... Será que isso está relacionado à forma estranha que a Sakura vem agindo? E o que diabos Kakashi quis dizer com esse treino estranho? Minha velocidade é perfeita!_

Sasuke pensou em questionar a estranha divisão do treino, mas quando voltou a abrir os olhos, só teve tempo de ver Kakashi puxando Naruto pelo braço, já bem longe dali, deixando-o sozinho com Sakura.

O shinobi nada pôde fazer alem de suspirar alto sacudindo a cabeça de leve. Ao pousar o olhar sobre sua companheira, notou que ela tinha o olhar perdido em algum ponto interessante do horizonte.

"Você vai ficar pensando na vida o dia todo, Sakura?" A voz fria acordou-a em um sobressalto, deixando-a um pouco assustada ao sentir a intensidade daquele olhar enigmático sobre ela. "Eu não tenho tempo a perder, vamos começar logo."

Sakura engoliu seco ao ver o tão característico meio sorriso de Sasuke despontar no rosto alvo – pelo jeito ele não ia dar moleza, então era melhor se preparar. Ao menos seria uma boa oportunidade para colocar em prática sua última estratégia de guerra.

_Arranha ele e depois beija pra sarar! _Sugeriu Inner Sakura com um sorriso sinistro, arrancando um suspiro da kunoichi. Até que não seria má idéia...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi caminhava em silêncio, ouvindo Naruto tagarelar alguma coisa em um meio tom de reclamação, andando logo atrás dele. Quando o jounin concluiu que eles se encontravam longe o suficiente para não levantar suspeitas, parou de caminhar e se virou em direção a Naruto que, ainda concentrado em sua ladainha, não percebera que sensei havia parado.

Resultado? O genin trombou com o shinobi de cabelos prateados, perdendo o equilíbrio e despencando no chão duro.

Podia ser impressão, mas o ninja hiper-ativo jurava ter ouvido um pássaro passar e gritar 'Aho! Aho!' Quando os olhos azuis se abriram, encontraram o sensei mascarado com um caderninho cor de rosa e cheio de corações, deixando-o confuso.

Kakashi pigarreou e começou a falar com a voz mais séria que podia, entregando o caderno aberto nas mãos de Naruto.

"Muito bem, Naruto... Que tal me dizer exatamente o que você tem a ver com isso?" Kakashi cruzou os braços sobre o peito e aguardou pacientemente o Uzumaki ler o precioso conteúdo das páginas abertas. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram de espanto, devorando avidamente o conteúdo da caderneta, rindo a ponto de faltar-lhe o ar para respirar.

"Não sabia que ela chegaria a tanto..." Ele comentou após se recompor do ataque repentino de risos e enxugando uma lágrima.

"O que você fez?" Kakashi perguntou, curioso.

"Ah, quase nada..." Naruto sorriu maldosamente e passou a contar todos os detalhes, desde como surgiu a idéia até a aposta. No fim do relato, a máscara do shinobi mais velho ocultava um sorriso misterioso.

"Yare, Yare... Creio que acabei por te ajudar nesse plano, não é?" Kakashi comentou de forma divertida enquanto puxava Naruto para trás de um arbusto, de onde poderiam ver com perfeição a luta de Sasuke e Sakura. "Bem, agora se comporte e fique caladinho aí."

Acomodando-se ao lado de Kakashi, o incrédulo Naruto coçava a cabeça, boquiaberto. "Quer dizer... Que você planejou isso tudo, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Menino esperto." Kakashi disse, sorrindo, enquanto prestava atenção nos outros dois alunos não muito longe.

Ao ver o mais velho confirmar, Naruto soltou uma risada maldosa e, esfregando uma mão na outra como sinal de ansiedade, voltou sua atenção para onde o esperado espetáculo aconteceria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alheio à platéia que os observava, o jovem casal de shinobis ainda estava imóvel, como se um aguardasse pelo outro para começar. Como sempre, Sasuke se cansou de esperar que a companheira tomasse a iniciativa e, num movimento repentino, partiu para o ataque.

_Você vai aprender a fechar a guarda nem que seja à força_. Pensou com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. _Nem preciso de toda minha velocidade para conseguir derrotá-la, se o Kakashi queria me dar um desafio de velocidade, ele mesmo deveria ter se oferecido para lutar comigo. A Sakura não vai dar nem para o começo._

Assim como o previsto, o primeiro golpe do moreno jogou a kunoichi longe, fazendo-a rolar no chão e em seguida erguer-se para ser atingida novamente. Por alguns minutos o treino se resumiu a Sasuke atacar e Sakura tentar evitar ser atingida, na maioria das vezes sem sucesso.

_Ela parece distraída... Não está de corpo e mente na luta. Sasuke _concluiu, irritado com a passividade da colega. Ele sabia que, nos últimos anos, Sakura havia melhorado consideravelmente suas táticas de ataque e defesa, mas naquele treino em específico ela parecia ter voltado a ser aquela garotinha inapta que era quando o time Sete fora formado.

_Se normalmente ela teria problemas para repelir meus ataques, dessa forma então_... Sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de contrariedade.

"Humph." Com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, o Uchiha olhava com desdém para a garota no chão, complementando: "Que sem graça. Por que Kakashi-sensei me faz treinar com você? Isso dificilmente poderia ser chamado de treino já que você só apanha." comentou cruelmente, na esperança de que isso a fizesse lutar com mais vontade.

Uma veia saltou na testa da garota, que se ergueu do chão com os olhos esmeraldas faiscando de raiva. Definitivamente não ia deixá-lo humilhá-la assim. E além do mais, tinha que seguir com o plano.

_Gahhhh! Bate nele! Quebra ele! Torce o pescoço dele! E depois... Depois... Beija ele até ficar sem ar! _Gritava Inner Sakura, indignada, mas na dúvida entre matar Sasuke ou atacá-lo com beijos.

_Finalmente o treino vai começar_. Pensou ao ver o brilho raivoso nos olhos verdes, sorrindo de lado e partindo para outro ataque impiedoso.

Com essa nova realização em mente Sakura bloqueou um chute do rapaz, agarrando seu pé e o jogando longe. O shinobi aterrissou graciosamente, surpreso pela mudança de atitude dela, mas não teve muito tempo para admirá-la, já que ela também não perdeu tempo e passou a atacá-lo.

Conforme Sakura atacava mais determinada, Sasuke foi se sentindo mais à vontade para lutar de verdade. Infelizmente para a kunoichi, o Uchiha ainda era mais veloz e habilidoso e, por isso, foi capaz de bloquear todos os golpes desferidos por ela.

O sorriso irônico de Sasuke começava a irritá-la e por conseqüência, desconcentrá-la, deixando-a com a guarda aberta novamente. Cansado daquela brincadeira, Sasuke resolveu se divertir um pouco antes de encerrar o treino. _E por que não?Ela já esta irritada mesmo._ Pensou, rindo internamente.

Em um movimento rápido, o shinobi sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça e reapareceu por trás dela, imobilizando-a pelos braços e puxando-a para perto de si.

"Ops... Parece que você não está numa posição muito boa, Sakura." Sussurrou ironicamente no ouvido dela, ciente das reações que a voz macia e provocante, juntamente com a proximidade excessiva, provocariam na garota.

Sakura estremeceu ao sentir o calor dele junto dela e ao ouvir o sussurro do rapaz, a princípio sentindo um frio na espinha por tê-lo junto a si, posteriormente de raiva por ele estar brincando com ela daquela forma.

_Mostra pra ele que não é só porque tem uma voz sensual que você vai deixar barato! Reage!_ Inner Sakura gritou, acordando-a daquele torpor para reagir.

De súbito, pisou no pé dele com toda a força que conseguiu. Ele, surpreso, soltou-a, sendo atingido logo em seguida por Sakura que, em uma rasteira certeira, jogou-o no chão.

"Nem você, Sasuke-kun." Sakura rebateu, olhando o rapaz de cima com um sorriso vitorioso estampado no rosto delicado.

"Humph... já era hora de começar a levar o treino a sério." Sasuke resmungou enquanto se levantava, tendo perdido o espírito esportivo pelo golpe da kunoichi. Aborrecido, partiu para o ataque, mas desta vez Sakura se esquivou com perfeição da investida dele e se aproveitou do erro do rapaz para passar-lhe outra rasteira.

O golpe da garota foi perfeito e conseguiu tirar o ponto de equilíbrio do shinobi, só que a garota não se atentou na direção em que ele seria derrubado: Com o impulso que estava, Sasuke cairia exatamente em cima dela.

_Com meu peso e nessa velocidade, vou acabar machucando-a se ela estiver em baixo._ Sasuke pensou, evitando se aborrecer com a imprudência da garota. Se Sakura se machucasse o time Sete não poderia sair em missões até ela se recuperar, então, em um raro gesto de altruísmo, o shinobi segurou-a pela cintura rapidamente e girou os corpos, numa tentativa de não esmagá-la.

POFT!

"Ai!" De olhos fechados, Sakura sentiu o calor de um corpo quente e macio debaixo do seu, fazendo-a estremecer só de pensar em ter que encará-lo. Quando finalmente criou coragem, lentamente começou a abrir os olhos para tomar consciência da posição interessante em que eles se encontravam:

Sasuke estava deitado de costas na relva fresca, com ela por cima, aninhada no peito do rapaz. Suas faces estavam próximas demais e era difícil dizer o real motivo do rubor que as tomava, além do fato de suas respirações e seus batimentos cardíacos estarem descompassados.

Seria o esforço realizado no treino?

Ou seria algo mais?

De qualquer forma, para Sakura, essa era a oportunidade perfeita.

Para Sasuke, a hora da fuga estratégica pela direita.

O casal estava tão envolvido que não ouviu o arfar ansioso em um arbusto próximo.

_E agora? E agora?_ Sakura pensava, presa no olhar intenso de Sasuke. _Agora é tudo ou nada._

Sem perder mais tempo, Sakura decidiu apostar no tudo e moveu o rosto em direção ao rapaz.

Mas antes que Sakura pudesse colar os lábios nos dele, Sasuke levantou-se em um pulo, derrubando-a de bunda no chão.

Um pouco atordoado com o que acabara de acontecer, Sasuke observava a companheira caída no chão. _É impressão minha ou a Sakura tentou me beijar?_

"Itai..." Ela reclamou, esfregando o traseiro dolorido.

Naquele mesmo arbusto, suspiros de desapontamento e risadas divertidas quase puderam ser ouvidos.

"Acho que é o suficiente de treino por hoje..." Sasuke falou, olhando de lado para a tal moita feliz e caminhando para longe de Sakura.

Suspiro.

"Dessa vez eu cheguei tão perto..." Ao ver o rapaz se afastando calmamente com as mãos no bolso, a Haruno nada pôde fazer além de lamentar, inconformada, seu último fracasso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke caminhou, pensativo, pela trilha que o levaria para a vila da Folha. Seu semblante frio não transparecia nenhuma emoção, mas quem o conhecesse sabia que o rapaz estava maquinando alguma coisa. Ao passar pelo arbusto em questão, o jovem Uchiha parou e se espreguiçou, estreitando o olhar de lado.

Zum! Zum! Zum! Poft! Com um movimento rápido, tirou de seu alforje vários shurikens e os jogou contra o arbusto, de onde Naruto surgiu, gritando.

"Sasuke-teme, você enlouqueceu? Você matou o Kakashi-sensei!" Ele exclamou, mas apenas recebeu um olhar frio em resposta.

Tudo o que o moreno via era um dobe escandaloso e logo atrás dele, um tronco com alguns shurikens fincados nele.

"Naruto, você nunca lembra do Kawarimi no Jutsu, não é mesmo?" Comentou Kakashi atrás dele, fazendo o loiro pular de susto. Mas antes que esse diálogo continuasse, a voz cortante de Sasuke deu o assunto por encerrado.

"Parece que vocês me devem algumas explicações." Sasuke disse com os braços cruzados no peito em voz de quem não pede, ordena.

Kakashi coçou a cabeça e Naruto engoliu seco. Naquele momento, contrariar o herdeiro dos Uchiha não parecia uma boa idéia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Certo. Agora você vai começar a se explicar." Os olhos negros nunca pareceram tão intimidantes a Naruto que, suando frio, procurava uma desculpa para sair o mais ileso possível daquela enrascada.

Após a fuga de Kakashi e a tentativa frustrada de fuga de Naruto, Sasuke empurrou o garoto no banco da praça e parou perante ele com os braços cruzados e uma expressão nada satisfeita.

"Muito bem, dobe. O que há de errado com a Sakura? Por que ela está agindo de forma tão estranha? E pense bem antes de tentar me enrolar com alguma das suas mentiras... Eu tenho absoluta certeza de que você tem algo a ver com isso."

"Eu não sei de nada." Naruto tentou se safar, mas engoliu seco ao assistir os olhos ônix se tornarem escarlates e o moreno dar um passo em sua direção, fazendo-o reconsiderar sua posição: pelo jeito, se ele negasse até a morte, Sasuke lhe daria de bom grado a morte e com bastante tortura antes, para dar mais efeito.

"Não mesmo?" O rapaz levantou uma sobrancelha, como se considerasse aceitar a resposta do companheiro de time. "Então não tem uso pra mim." Naruto suspirou aliviado, mas arregalou os olhos quando Sasuke estalou os dedos e levantou o braço, preparando um soco.

"Calma, calma! Sem violência, né?" Ele argumentou com um sorriso nervoso no rosto, pensando em uma rota de fuga.

"Então desembucha." O outro disse em tom de aviso, estreitando perigosamente o olhar.

"Bom, é o seguinte..." Naruto resolveu contar a verdade... Ou pelo menos uma meia-verdade. "A Sakura-chan decidiu que quer te beijar. Do nada, sabe? Não sei como ela foi enfiar essa idéia estúpida na cabeça e..."

Então era isso? Ele não tivera uma impressão errada então, a garota realmente havia tentado beijá-lo durante a luta.

"Calado!" Sasuke ordenou. "Como eu faço para ela parar com essa atitude ridícula?" _Está ficando perigoso..._O moreno concluiu que as irresponsabilidades de Sakura podiam acabar criando um problema maior do que aquela pequena futilidade em si.

_Será que... bem, não custa tentar._ Uma idéia iluminou o rosto do maroto Uzumaki, que resolveu arriscar:

"Bom... Você podia dar a ela o beijo que ela tanto quer, né? Acho que assim ela vai cansar e..." Mas não pôde completar seu raciocínio, pois Sasuke já sumira dali havia muito tempo. _Hum... O que será que o Sasuke-baka vai fazer? _Ele pensou, coçando a cabeça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abatida, Sakura caminhava para casa lentamente, com a mente perdida nos acontecimentos daquele dia. O límpido céu de Konoha tornara-se escuro antes do tempo, indicando que uma forte chuva cairia a qualquer momento, mas ela não se importava. Só pensava em como Sasuke saíra apressado. Será que ele desconfiava das intenções dela?

"Claro", deu uma risadinha sarcástica e resmungou amargamente. "Como se fosse possível não notar que a minha intenção naquele momento era beijá-lo, o que ele poderia imaginar? Que eu tive um surto repentino de vampirismo e ia mordê-lo no pescoço?"

Eis que uma grossa gota de chuva caiu exatamente entre seus olhos, despertando-a para a realidade. Uma após a outra, as gotas de chuva caíram, passando a umedecer o cabelo rosado e escorrer pela alva pele da kunoichi.

_Droga, assim vou estragar o meu cabelo. _Virou-se para pegar um atalho e chegar em casa mais rápido, mas sua tentativa foi frustrada quando sentiu o corpo dela se chocar contra outro e, em seguida, uma mão segurá-la pelo braço para impedir que caísse no chão.

Atordoada, sentiu a mão afrouxar o aperto quando abriu os olhos e focou o peito forte de Sasuke à sua frente.

Receosa, subiu o olhar para encontrar o rosto sério dele, os cabelos negros molhados e grudados na tez alva por causa da chuva que caía gradativamente mais forte. Hipnotizada pela bela imagem à sua frente, Sakura assistiu uma marota gota de chuva escorregar pela testa, deslizar entre os olhos, o nariz... Até se alojar nos convidativos lábios dele. _Seca a gota, seca! _Inner Sakura pedia, empolgada, mas a kunoichi balançou a cabeça. _Acho que já me decepcionei o suficiente por hoje._

Com um sorriso tímido, despediu-se dele e deu um passo para a direita para contorná-lo, tendo o seu caminho bloqueado pelo rapaz. Confusa, tentou ignorar esse fato e deu um passo para o outro lado, sendo bloqueada novamente.

Dessa vê,z a garota voltou a cruzar o olhar com o dele, e nunca os olhos negros lhe pareceram tão intensos... Isso poderia ser um problema vindo de alguém tão determinado como ele... O que será que ele pretendia?

A forma que ele a encarava acabou por fazê-la recuar. A kunoichi arregalou os orbes cor de jade quando notou que, a cada passo dado para trás, o shinobi dava um para frente. E assim foram até que Sakura sentiu suas costas baterem na mureta da ponte e não teve mais como recuar.

Sasuke mostrou-se ousado e deu um passo além do que ela havia conseguido dar, deixando seus corpos praticamente colados, embora ele ainda não tivesse dito uma única palavra.

Sakura jurava que qualquer um que estivesse nas redondezas era capaz de escutar a batida acelerada de seu coração, baixando o olhar, ruborizada pela proximidade inesperada.

"Sas... Sasuke-kun... E-e-eu preciso voltar para casa." A kunoichi murmurou nervosa e sem muita determinação.

"Depois." Ele respondeu calmamente, satisfeito por vê-la tão tímida. "Tenho algo que preciso resolver primeiro."

Dito isso, Sakura sentiu um leve toque no seu queixo erguendo seu rosto para encarar o dele e, novamente, ela se sentiu cativa daquelas pérolas negras como o céu em noites sem estrelas. Um olhar que a hipnotizava, a consumia, que parecia querer invadir e ler sua alma... Um olhar que a fazia se sentir completamente despida diante dele.

A inesperada aproximação trouxe a ela novas sensações, um arrepio que lhe subia pela espinha, uma espécie de aperto no peito, uma cócega gostosa na barriga como se houvessem borboletas no estômago. O que dizer então quando sentiu a respiração dele junto a ela, os narizes se tocando?

E da sensação de ter os lábios de Sasuke colados aos seus no momento seguinte? Quentes, intensos, ávidos por desbravar cada pedaço da boca dela.

Sakura jamais experimentara sensação igual: os lábios de Sasuke brincavam com os dela em perfeita sincronia, como se fosse uma dança ensaiada. Cativante, intenso, incomparável... Sendo a pessoa única que Sasuke era, Sakura concluiu que não poderia esperar menos de um beijo dele.

A água da chuva continuava encharcando-os e escorrendo para seus lábios, tornando o beijo ainda melhor. Agora sim ela sabia porque beijo na chuva era um clichê tão usado... Se não fosse tão bom, certamente não seria tão famoso. Aquilo parecia até um filme devido ao surrealismo do momento.

Agarrou-se ao pescoço dele, deslizando os dedos finos nos cabelos negros e macios enquanto ele descansava uma mão em suas costas e a outra em sua cintura, ambas trazendo-a para mais perto dele. O melhor era aproveitar um momento tão perfeito antes que o sonho acabasse.

Mas uma hora eles tiveram que se separar para respirar. Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando recobrar o fôlego e se deparou com os orbes negros de Sasuke a observando.

_Diga alguma coisa, sua idiota_. Inner Sakura gritava, excitada pelo sucesso da missão.

Mas as palavras não vieram. O sorriso de lado no rosto alvo lhe trouxe uma sensação ruim que não tardou a se confirmar.

"Conseguiu... O que você queria?" Perguntou, discretamente tentando recuperar o fôlego. Com a mesma expressão calma no rosto, assistiu os olhos verdes brilharem com as lágrimas que começavam a se mesclar com as gotas de chuva.

Enfim, o sonho acabara como se ela tivesse caído da cama.

A sensação maravilhosa de pouco tempo atrás se transformou em um desejo gigantesco de desaparecer da face da terra. Em um movimento brusco, Sakura empurrou-o para longe e deu-lhe um merecido tapa na cara.

Sasuke nada fez além de voltar lentamente o olhar para a garota que, tomada pela tristeza, tentava inutilmente não chorar.

"Eu te odeio", disse entre dentes para em seguida dar-lhe as costas e correr na direção de sua casa.

As palavras da garota atingiram Sasuke de uma maneira estranha. O rosto claro dele estava vermelho com a marca da mão pequena da kunoichi e latejava com a força do tapa. Claro que não era nada se comparado ao estrago que ela poderia ter feito se usasse chakra. Mas isso não significava que não havia doído.

E essa não era a única coisa que doía nele. Estranhamente, o tapa não fora nada se comparado ao baque que ele sentiu quando ela dissera que o odiava. Instintivamente ele levou uma das mãos ao peito, embora não quisesse tomar conhecimento do sentimento de vazio que o havia tomado.

"E daí que ela me odeia?", dando de ombros, o moreno assistiu a garota correr até sumir do seu campo de visão.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Então é isso... então ele só queria se livrar de mim? Esse beijo foi só um remédio amargo, mas eficiente, para se livrar de um incômodo?" Enquanto corria, Sakura pensava em milhões de coisas ao mesmo tempo – Naruto, a aposta, Sasuke, ela... Os lábios dele explorando os dela, a mão forte mantendo-a junto dele... Naquele momento parecia que sua cabeça estava a ponto de explodir.

Sentira os papéis virados naquele momento. Naquele beijo, sentiu tudo que Sasuke sentira enquanto ela buscava sua vitória na aposta. O feitiço virara contra a feiticeira.

A presa virara o predador.

Em vez de roubar um beijo, Sakura tivera um beijo roubado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Após a forte tempestade, um belo dia ensolarado nasceu sem deixar grandes vestígios da tempestade da noite anterior. Somente era possível se dizer que havia chovido antes do amanhecer porque a relva verde ainda estava úmida e em alguns lugares era possível encontrar os passarinhos se divertindo tomando um divertido banho matinal.

Como sempre, Kakashi chegou atrasado e com uma desculpa esfarrapada na ponta da língua, mas não chegou a utilizá-la, porque notou algo diferente: somente Naruto e Sasuke estavam ali. Coçando a cabeça, o jounin rastreou os arredores e não encontrou a kunoichi em lugar algum. Quando focou o olhar no Uchiha, o rosto claro levemente arroxeado indicava que na noite anterior deveria ter ocorrido alguma coisa e, aliando isso à expressão hostil de Naruto, viu que não podia ser nada diferente de problemas.

"Onde está a Sakura hoje?" Ele perguntou, até um pouco receoso da resposta.

"Pergunte pro Sasuke-teme... Aposto que ele fez alguma besteira ontem à noite. Ninguém que sai no meio de uma conversa com a pressa que ele saiu e aparece com uma marca dessas no rosto em seguida inocente no assunto!" Naruto exclamou, estreitando o olhar acusador para Sasuke e apontando para o rosto obviamente ferido.

"Humph! Isso definitivamente não é da sua conta, dobe." Sasuke respondeu indiferente, sem nem mesmo olhar para Naruto.

Mas isso era demais para o rapaz que, após soltar um grito de raiva, partiu para cima do moreno e só não começou uma briga porque Kakashi o segurou pela gola da blusa e o jogou sentado no chão.

"Naruto, é melhor você se conter, creio que não precisamos de mais problemas, não?" Disse num tom de voz bonachão. "Sasuke, você vai checar a Sakura. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ter nossa única dama do time com problemas, certo?"

Ambos lançaram olhares fulminantes para o sensei, cada qual por seu motivo. Kakashi apenas sorriu misteriosamente, pegou o seu livro educativo e sentou-se para dar inicio a leitura.

Vendo que o moreno não se moveu, apenas comentou. "Sem trabalho em equipe não há treino, Sasuke. Se a Sakura não voltar, não teremos nenhuma missão."

Sasuke suspirou e se deu por vencido, passando a caminhar na direção da casa de Sakura com as mãos nos bolsos.

"E é melhor trazê-la inteirinha, Sasuke-teme! Senão vai se ver comigo!" Naruto gritou, mas foi completamente ignorado.

_Ridículo. _Foi o único pensamento de Sasuke enquanto caminhava para a casa dos Haruno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cinco minutos.

Era o tempo que Sasuke estava parado em frente à porta da casa dos Haruno, mas em momento algum fez menção de anunciar sua chegada.

"Por que ainda estou parado aqui?" Continuou a fitar a imponente porta de madeira, enfeitada com um círculo, o símbolo da família Haruno. O tempo que ele ficou admirando o símbolo foi o suficiente para fazê-lo refletir se seria uma boa idéia bater. Não sabia se seria bem recebido, ou sequer convidado a entrar, afinal Sakura não saíra da ponte no dia anterior como a jovem mais feliz do mundo e a mancha roxa em seu rosto era a maior prova disso.

"Humph... Talvez fosse melhor deixar para mais tarde... Ou tentar convencer o Kakashi a falar com ela." o shinobi estudava suas opções, mas antes de escolher a mais vantajosa, assistiu à porta se abrir de súbito e dela surgir a mãe Sakura.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! Que surpresa vê-lo." Haruno-san exclamou com um sorriso no rosto.

Sasuke piscou, sem graça por ter sido pego plantado na porta de entrada. Cumprimentou educadamente a jovem e sorridente senhora, para então reparar o quanto Sakura era parecida com ela.

A mesma empolgação.

O mesmo sorriso.

"Mas que diabos estou pensando? Melhor me focar no motivo pelo qual eu vim até aqui." O rapaz repreendeu-se e continuou a falar.

"Eu vim até aqui para falar com a Sakura, Haruno-san. Ela não foi ao treino hoje e Kakashi-sensei pediu que eu verificasse se aconteceu alguma coisa." Ele se justificou num tom baixo e, de certa forma, embaraçado, principalmente porque ela olhava um pouco impressionada a mancha roxa que se destoava do restante do conjunto alvo.

"Você pode dizer ao Kakashi-san que está tudo bem, Sasuke-kun, ela só pegou uma gripe forte e por isso esta acamada. Também, quem manda ficar brincando na chuva como se fosse uma criança de cinco anos?" Haruno-san aumentou o sorriso e convidou o rapaz para entrar, lembrando do dia anterior quando a filha chegara encharcada. "Hum... pensando bem, ela parecia um pouco deprimida e aérea." A jovem senhora bateu o indicador no queixo de leve, enquanto o moreno engolia seco. "Não acho que seja apenas a gripe que esteja incomodando-a, você sabe me dizer se aconteceu algo ontem, Sasuke-kun?"

Constrangido, o Uchiha se limitou a negar com a cabeça e observou Haruno-san suspirar desapontada.

_Creio que você não ficaria contente de ouvir o motivo pelo qual ela chegou deprimida em casa ontem. _O Uchiha pensou, ainda calado.

"De qualquer forma, acho que sua visita pode animá-la." Ela disse, embora ele duvidasse dessa afirmação. "Você poderia me fazer a gentileza de cuidar dela até eu voltar? Eu preciso fazer algumas compras e ficaria mais tranqüila se Sakura não ficasse sozinha."

Mais uma vez se tornou inegável que Sakura tinha muito em comum com sua mãe, pois aquele olhar pidão que Haruno-san dirigiu a Sasuke era o mesmo que a kunoichi de cabelos róseos usava quando queria tornar impossível para qualquer um dizer não a ela sem que a vítima saísse com um enorme peso no coração.

"Claro, Haruno-san, não se preocupe conosco. Eu cuidarei dela até que você retorne do mercado." Sasuke respondeu e prontamente Haruno-san agradeceu com novo sorriso e seguiu em direção do mercado.

Sasuke ouviu o som da porta fechar-se atrás dele enquanto fazia um reconhecimento inicial do lugar. Segundo Haruno-san, Sakura estava no quarto, no andar superior.

_Se cheguei até aqui... É melhor ir ate o fim_. Concluiu, começando a subir os degraus que o levariam até o quarto de Sakura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Incomodada pela febre, Sakura mudou de posição, procurando uma forma de minimizar o mal-estar causado pela forte gripe que a acometera. A forte sensação de frio ainda persistia, ainda que ela estivesse coberta por vários futons.

Toc toc toc..

Ao ouvir barulhos vindos da direção da escada, a adolescente sentou-se na cama em um pulo, tonta pela febre alta. Ao sentir o frio aumentar a garota puxou os futons para si e enrolou-se num confortável e quentinho casulo.

Depois de devidamente protegida do frio, levou os olhos sonolentos até a porta: Seria sua mãe? "Engraçado... Tenho a impressão que ela acabou de sair... Se não me engano, ela havia comentado comigo que precisava sair para fazer compras. Será que eu estava delirando quando pensei ter ouvido a porta de entrada batendo?"

"Isso só pode ser castigo por eu não querer me curar para fugir do treino." Murmurou, sentindo uma nova onda de calafrios forçá-la a se aninhar mais nos futons quentinhos. "Primeiro a febre, depois os calafrios e agora alucinações... Daqui a pouco a Godaime vai me declarar insana e acabar me internando." Suspirou, desanimada. Ao recordar-se do motivo de ter pegado aquela gripe, voltou a deitar-se na cama, sem notar que porta de correr deslizou silenciosamente, deixando uma pequena fresta aberta.

Do outro lado da porta, duas pérolas negras observavam atentamente o monólogo da garota, que parecia desabafar com algum amigo invisível da infância. De onde Sasuke se posicionava era possível notar a vermelhidão do rosto feminino e a quantidade impressionante de cobertas que a envolviam.

_Ela realmente está doente._ Pensou enquanto ela continuava seu desabafo.

"Sou uma idiota mesmo... Se eu não tivesse deixado Naruto me provocar, nada disso teria acontecido. Mas não, eu tinha que ser estúpida o suficiente para aceitar aquela maldita aposta! Provavelmente o Naruto só estava querendo se divertir às minhas custas e às do Sasuke-kun." Comentou, sem saber que alguém mais armazenava essa valiosa informação.

Na testa de Sasuke, uma veia saltou e uma cena contínua de uma raposa sendo triturada passava em sua mente.

O garoto desfranziu o cenho ao ouvir a kunoichi tossir e aninhar-se mais fundo nos grossos futons. A expressão sonolenta, o rosto vermelho pela febre, os cabelos rosados grudados no rosto pelo suor. De alguma forma, aquela cena havia lhe cativado a ponto de fazê-lo desistir de esfolar o dobe vivo. Ou pelo menos para fazê-lo postergar por algum tempo o castigo iminente.

"Agora o Sasuke vai me odiar o resto da vida..." a voz feminina soou quase como um lamento.

Num barulho seco, a porta deslizou completamente chamando a atenção de Sakura, que arregalou os olhos ao encontrar o dono dos olhos negros fitando-a seriamente.

"Talvez sim, talvez não. Quem sabe?" A voz a macia soou como se tentasse preencher o recinto com a presença dele e fazendo a garota descartar a possibilidade de um novo delírio, confirmando que Uchiha Sasuke estava em seu quarto, fato que a deixou sem ação pela surpresa.

"Sasuke-kun! O que... O que está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou, receosa daquele encontro indesejado. _Ele não podia aparecer assim! Eu... Eu... Não estou pronta para encará-lo agora! E... Se ele me odiar?_ Pensou, enquanto Inner Sakura tentava demovê-la de tais pensamentos._Cai na real! _

"Eu vim ver como você está. Naruto e Kakashi estão preocupados." _E eu também..._ "Sua mãe disse que pegou uma gripe."

Com as mãos nos bolsos, Sasuke fitava a kunoichi e sua mente analítica registrava cada precioso detalhe da cena à sua frente: o rosto vermelho pela febre alta, os cabelos curtos colados no rosto pelo suor causado por aqueles futons enormes e calorentos. Pelo pequeno pedaço de pijama exposto ao frio, era possível ver o detalhe de um pijama de bichinhos. _Uma cena encantadora. Será que estou ficando doente também? _Ele deu um sorrisinho de lado.

"Sim, foi aquela chuva de ontem...", respondeu olhando-o de lado, desconfiada. As imagens do dia anterior começaram a lhe voltar à memória como se fossem cenas de um filme, deixando-a mais vermelha ao se recordar dos últimos acontecimentos noite chuvosa.

Sasuke notou a nova onda de rubor que tomou as faces da kunoichi, consciente de que nem a gripe ou a febre tinha algo a ver com isso.

_Creio que já é melhor terminar com isso de uma vez_, pensou, retirando as mãos do bolso e dando um passo para frente, em direção à cama de Sakura que, assim que notou que o rapaz se aproximava, puxou o futon para mais perto e virou o rosto para outra direção, apenas observando-o de canto de olho.

Sasuke franziu a testa pela reação da jovem, mas não se deteve, fingindo não tomar conhecimento. Continuou a caminhar até chegar na cama para finalmente senta-se ao lado dela, notando que a garota parecia tremer um pouco. Preocupado por achar que talvez a febre tivesse aumentado novamente, ele tentou tocar no rosto da kunoichi para verificar a temperatura, mas num movimento brusco, Sakura se encolheu e afastou-se do toque dele.

Sasuke ficou sem ação por alguns segundos, onde um pesado silêncio se instalou. Lentamente, recolheu o braço e fitou a garota que havia se encolhido mais um pouco e puxado a série de futons para cobrir-se até o pescoço.

Ela não tremia de frio, tremia de medo dele? Teria ele chegado tão baixo, a ponto de uma pessoa que deveria confiar a vida a ele temê-lo?

Definitivamente, isso não era bom.

Encolhida embaixo dos cobertores, Sakura tinha vontade de sumir, imaginando o que diabos o Uchiha queria depois do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Um milhão de coisas passaram pela sua cabeça, até que ouviu um suspiro sentido seguido daquela voz tão conhecida.

"Sakura... Você está com medo de mim?" Perguntou hesitantemente.

A voz do shinobi tinha um certo tom de arrependimento, o que aguçou ainda mais a curiosidade da kunoichi. Ela lentamente descobriu o rosto, revelando os orbes verdes com um brilho molhado.

O rapaz continuava imóvel e fitava o chão. Sakura sabia que, mesmo sem usar o sharingan, seria impossível que Sasuke não tivesse percebido que ela estava observando-o, deixando-a irritada com sua passividade.

Agora que Sasuke estava tão próximo, mesmo com a penumbra, Sakura conseguia ver o belo arroxeado que o seu tapa deixara de recordação no rosto do Uchiha. Era quase possível ver os contornos dos Cinco dedos finos marcando a pele clara.

Um castigo mais do que merecido e que pareceu trazer de volta toda a mágoa de um coração apaixonado e rejeitado por aquele que amava.

"Por que veio à minha casa?" Ela rebateu com outra pergunta, ainda segurando as lágrimas que teimavam em tentar escapar. "Não bastou partir meu coração? Precisa vir aqui pisar nele também? Ou não resistiu à vontade ver pessoalmente a extensão do estrago que você fez ontem? Está satisfeito com o que está vendo?" Completou, sem perceber que elevava gradativamente o tom de voz.

Sasuke suspirou e girou os olhos em direção à colega raivosa.

"Sakura... Essa não foi minha intenção." Ele começou, sendo interrompido no meio de seu argumento.

"Então qual foi sua intenção quando me beijou?", gritou, fazendo com que finalmente seus olhares se encontrassem.

Naquele momento, muitas coisas pareciam no mínimo surreais: Sakura gritando Sasuke, o rapaz aparentemente intimidado pela kunoichi, a tensão que preenchia o aposento de uma forma tão palpável que podia ser cortada com uma faca.

Talvez Sakura tivesse perdido o juízo de uma vez, afetada pela febre alta, ou aquela proximidade com seu grande amor trouxesse a tona os instintos mais básicos como amor, ódio, coragem, insanidade... O fato é que aquela panela de pressão emocional transformou a doce médica-nin numa criatura imprevisível que deixava Sasuke completamente desarmado.

O rapaz continuava a fitar o mar revolto dos olhos verdes em silêncio, boquiaberto, até que a paciência dela se esgotou novamente, voltando a questioná-lo.

"Diga! Eu não tenho o dia todo para perder com você aqui.", respondeu, fazendo alusão às frases que ele usara no treino do dia anterior.

"Não era isso que você queria, Sakura? Quando fez aquela aposta com o dobe?" Engolindo seco, Sasuke retomou o autocontrole e respondeu com a voz mais fria que conseguiu.

"Não foi isso que eu perguntei, droga!" Sakura gritou, irritada, sendo acometida por uma forte tosse, causada por ter forçado sua garganta inflamada.

Sasuke franziu a testa e contou até dez – para quem havia ido ate ali para ajudar, ele não estava indo muito bem. Talvez fosse melhor tentar acalmá-la, embora não soubesse exatamente o que fazer para conseguir essa façanha.

"Não se empolgue demais. Você ainda está doente." Tentando ser gentil, apoiou a mão com cuidado nas costas dela, notando o semblante pensativo da garota.

"Desde quando, Sasuke-kun?" Ela perguntou sem encará-lo.

"Desde quando o que, Sakura?" o rapaz respondeu, aliviado por ela ter se acalmado.

"Desde quando você sabe da aposta?" Sakura murmurou tão baixo que ele quase não pôde ouvir sua voz. _Claro que ele sabia da aposta, que outro motivo ele teria para me beijar e ser tão mesquinho em seguida? Talvez ele não seja o único culpado nessa historia afinal. _Pensou amargamente. Afinal de contas, quem tinha aceitado a aposta do dobe era ela... Não havia nem parado para pensar no que Sasuke sentiria com aquilo.

_Bem, ao menos ela saiu da defensiva_. Pensou ele, notando a expressão triste da garota.

"Humph... Isso não é importante, Sakura." Sasuke disse, assistindo um sorriso triste despontar no rosto dela. Após hesitar um pouco, respirou fundo e criou coragem para fazer uma pergunta que o estava incomodando desde o dia anterior.

"Sakura... Por que... Por que você fugiu de mim?"

O shinobi assistiu os olhos verdes se arregalarem e a garota morder de leve os lábios rosados, esperando pacientemente por uma resposta que parecia não vir nunca.

"Eu não quero que você me beije simplesmente para se ver livre de mim, Sasuke-kun. Eu me senti... Usada." Murmurou, brincando nervosamente com as mãos pequenas, onde ela fixava seu olhar.

"Essa nunca foi a minha intenção, Sakura." Ele garantiu, assistindo-a rir nervosamente, dando-lhe os ombros.

"Você fica repetitivo quando está nervoso, Sasuke. Eu já havia entendido da primeira vez". Sasuke se chocou pela ausência do tratamento, o que trouxe à tona a lembrança de uma frase que havia mexido muito com ele na noite anterior.

_Eu te odeio_. A simples lembrança dessas palavras fez com que a sensação incômoda da noite anterior retornasse, mas como se esse fantasma já não fosse indigesto o suficiente para o rapaz, uma nova frase retirou-o de seus devaneios.

"Não importa mesmo... De qualquer forma, você beija muito mal." Sakura brincou, tentando descontrair o ambiente e sem perceber a expressão chocada do Uchiha.

"Como assim, eu beijo mal?" Sasuke espantou-se com o comentário. E desde quando Sakura teria tanta experiência assim para julgar um beijo dele?

Na verdade, nunca havia passado pela cabeça do rapaz que alguém já pudesse ter experimentado aqueles lábios antes dele e isso o incomodou.

Sakura voltou a fitar o companheiro de equipe para encontrar as pérolas negras olhando-a intensamente. Engoliu em seco ao se recordar que a única vez que ela presenciara aquele olhar tão envolvente fora na noite anterior, quando eles haviam se beijado.

"Você ainda me odeia, Sakura?" Sasuke indagou, se inclinando de leve em direção dela.

"E-eu..." novamente ela havia sido presa naquele olhar envolvente, sem ter para onde fugir – Mas... Será que isso seria tão ruim assim?

"E também acha que eu beijo mal?" O rapaz continuou, tão próximo que podia sentir a respiração descompassada dela e ser entorpecido pelo maravilhoso aroma de flores de cerejeira que vinha dos cabelos rosados.

"H-hai.." respondeu ainda sem convicção e com os sentidos tomados pela presença do rapaz.

"Acho que então vou ter que resolver esse mal-entendido, não concorda?" E com isso acariciou o rosto dela com carinho, inclinando-o para cima e deixando-a mais vermelha ainda.

Assim, nenhum dos dois tinha mais consciência do que estavam fazendo a partir daquele momento: Os lábios se encontraram em um selinho leve que começou a ser intensificado rapidamente.

Sakura deixou os futons de lado e esticou os braços para abraçar o rapaz, que habilmente puxou-a para fora do ninho de cobertores e a trouxe para seu colo. Por orgulho ou por desejo, o rapaz parecia decidido a provar que beijava bem: com uma das mãos ele apoiava o pescoço da garota, trazendo-a para si e se perdendo na maciez dos cabelos róseos. A outra mão do shinobi deslizava entre as costas e a cintura dela, arrancando suspiros da garota durante o percurso.

Sakura achava que tinha morrido e ido parar no céu: sentir o calor de Sasuke junto a ela fazia com que perdesse completamente o seu raciocínio e, em meros segundos, já nem se lembrava mais o por que de ter brigado com o rapaz. _Dane-se o motivo da briga! Continua beijando!_ Inner gritava e Sakura acatou suas ordens sem pensar duas vezes.

Sakura não se importou quando Sasuke aprofundou o beijo com ardor, como se o mundo fosse acabar no dia seguinte, correspondendo–o com a mesma intensidade e brincando com os cabelos cor de ébano.

Tudo parecia mágico e perfeito: o casal apaixonado sozinho curtindo um momento romântico em um quarto parcamente iluminado pelos raios solares que conseguiam burlar as frestas das cortinas – talvez só Kami soubesse onde aquilo ia dar.

Eis que o feliz casal foi surpreendido pela iluminação repentina do quarto e pelo som de algo caindo no chão, interrompendo o beijo apaixonado. Quando eles voltaram sua atenção para a direção do ruído, encontraram uma boquiaberta e chocada Haruno-san na porta, fitando-os.

Sakura e Sasuke se colocaram de pé num salto, constrangidos de terem sido pegos em uma situação no mínimo muito comprometedora e, antes que qualquer um dos dois conseguisse encontrar qualquer desculpa, a mãe de Sakura se antecipou.

"Posso marcar a data do casamento?" Haruno-san pigarreou e perguntou com um sorriso divertido assim que se recuperou do choque inicial.

"MÃE!" Sakura gritou, sacudindo as mãos nervosamente. "Não é..."

"Vou deixá-los a sós, mas comportem-se, ok?" A mãe de Sakura terminou de recolher as compras espalhadas pelo chão do quarto e piscou sugestivamente para eles, saindo do aposento e deixando-os a sós novamente..

"Ai, que vergonha..." Sakura caiu sentada sobre a cama e esfregou o rosto com as mãos quando sua mãe deixou o cômodo, preocupada sobre o que teria acontecido se tivesse sido seu pai a adentrar seu aposento. Sentiu um arrepio subindo-lhe pela espinha ao toque dos braços de Sasuke, que havia sentado ao seu lado e a puxado novamente para o colo dele.

O sorriso debochado no rosto dele fez com que ela se acalmasse um pouco, principalmente quando ele ajeitou uma mecha rebelde dos cabelos rosados que atrapalhava sua visão.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Sakura..." Gentilmente brindou-a com um selinho, sendo recompensado com um sorriso sincero, tão raro na face do Uchiha. "Mais tarde nós dois conversamos com seu pai. Agora, eu tenho uma idéia mais interessante para nos ocuparmos."

_Maldito sorriso sexy!_ Inner gritava e Sakura era obrigada a concordar.

"Já que você tem um fraco por apostas, assim como sua mestra Tsunade, eu tenho um desafio para você também..." O rapaz emendou, observando a expressão de curiosidade da kunoichi.

"Ah, é? E o que seria?" A garota entrou na brincadeira e, se fazendo de desentendida, envolveu o pescoço do rapaz em um abraço e aguardou o desafio.

"Eu duvido que você consiga NÃO me beijar por uma semana." O rapaz provocou, dirigindo-lhe o olhar mais misterioso e provocante que a garota já vira, fazendo-a rir com vontade e fitá-lo com a mesma expressão adorável.

"Oras, isso não é justo! Impossível! Como eu poderia entrar numa aposta onde minha derrota é mais que óbvia?" E, dito isso, colou os lábios nos dele, ajeitando-se em seus braços...

...De onde não queria sair jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Algumas horas depois, um pacote misterioso foi entregue na residência dos Haruno. Até aí, nada que chamasse a atenção, se não fosse por um detalhe curioso: estava destinado para Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke.

O casal recebeu o pacote das mãos da mãe de Sakura, completamente confusos... Quem mandaria um pacote endereçado aos dois para a casa da kunoichi?

O mistério foi revelado quando o pacote foi aberto e conforme eles iam lendo o bilhete que acompanhava o pacote e o conteúdo do mesmo, veias de irritação saltavam na testa de Sasuke e Sakura ia ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

_Meus queridos alunos,_

_Já passava da hora de vocês dois acordarem e perceberem que foram feitos um para o outro. _

_Sakura, parabéns! Você finalmente tem o Sasuke em uma coleira. E espero que a partir de agora você se apresente mais bem humorado durante as missões, Sasuke._

_Com esta carta, envio o meu exemplar preferido de Icha Icha Paradise que, acredito, será muito útil como inspiração ao novo casal, embora Sakura tenha se mostrado muito criativa mesmo sem nenhum tipo de dica._

_Só gostaria de pedir-lhes a gentileza de aguardarem até o aniversário de 18 anos de Sakura para usufruir de meu presente, no próximo ano, sim? Sabe como é... Pega mal um sensei politicamente correto como eu fornecer material censurado aos seus alunos menores de idade. Obrigado pela compreensão._

_Meus melhores votos,_

_Hatake Kakashi_

_P.S.: Sasuke, depois você conta se a Sakura é tão criativa mesmo sem o livro ou não..._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, eu mato esse sensei!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
